Cazadoras
by crazydemix
Summary: Tori y Lauren son cazadoras de lo sobrenatural. Son las mejores dentro del ramo. Camila y Jade, una un vampiro y otra un ángel caído, enemigos de las cazadoras. Una busca venganza y la otra ayudará a conseguirlo. Un hechicero antiguo, poderoso y malvado será el encargado de traer el mal y consigo, la unión de cazador y presa. ¿Podrán acabar con el mal antes que se maten entre e
1. SINOPSIS

Sinopsis

Victoria Vega y Lauren Jauregui son personas capacitadas y experimentadas para cazar vampiros, hombres lobo, demonios, brujas y cualquier ser que no perteneciera a la vida humana.

Jade West y Camila Cabello dos chicas con un pasado tormentoso, con un secreto bien guardado y con sed de venganza. Una es un ángel caído que busca vengarse de aquel quien la desterró, la otra es un vampiro que intentará encontrar al asesino de su hermano.

Las caminos de Victoria, Lauren, Jade y Camila se verán cruzados cuando algo amenace la vida en la tierra. Un mal que se esparcirá como si fuera un virus viajando por el viento.

Un hechicero antiguo, poderoso y malvado será el encargado de traer el mal y consigo, la unión de cazador y presa.

¿Podrán acabar con el mal antes que se maten entre ellas?


	2. Cap 1: Comienzo

La lluvia amenazaba con caer aquella noche de otoño. El cielo oscuro era iluminado brevemente por los relámpagos y centellas, el cielo parecía estar partiéndose en dos tras los terribles, fuertes y estruendosos truenos.

En un campo sombrío, la quietud y el silencio se veían interrumpidos por los potentes rugidos del cielo. El viento soplaba en distintas direcciones, las corrientes de aire chocaban entre sí provocando que los pastizales se movieran con fuerza.

Nadie podía negar que esa noche ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Algo que muy pocos sabían y aceptaban.

Lejos de ese campo, en una pequeña casa ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad, se encontraban dos chicas mirando por la pequeña ventana de la casa. Una luz tenue iluminaba el interior dando como resultado un aspecto lúgubre al lugar. Ambas chicas se encontraban en estado de alerta, cualquier movimiento proveniente del exterior era una señal para que ellas cambiaran su semblante y sujetaran con fuerza el arma que sostenían.

—Lauren —habló una chica de cabello castaño, sus ojos barrían el lugar buscando algo, esperando algo.

La castaña se había acercado a la puerta de madera, el pomo de la puerta era de plata pura, algo anormal en toda esa casa. No había lujos, muebles elegantes, no había nada extraordinario más que una pequeña mesa, dos sillas, un sillón desgastado y una cama vieja. El pomo de la puerta era lo único elegante y con un extraordinario valor.

—Lo sé —respondió Lauren levantando una escopeta y apuntando hacia la ventana—. Está jugando con nosotras, Tori.

Tori, quien se había posicionado al lado de la puerta con su pistola en lo alto, afirmó levemente. Se notaba el miedo y terror en sus ojos, no era para menos, ellas se enfrentaban a una criatura de la noche, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, a sus 23 años, ambas chicas se habían enfrentado a cientos de criaturas por ocho años continuos pero esa noche, algo iba mal.

—Odio cuando nosotras somos la carnaza, Lauren —se quejó Tori chasqueando su lengua al final provocando una risa amarga en Lauren—. ¿Tienes todo listo?

Tori miró por unos segundos a su compañera, a su amiga de todos los tiempos. Ambas se conocieron una tarde de abril del 2012, ambas buscaban la caída de un ángel, quien hasta el momento ninguna de las dos había encontrado. Desde ese día, Lauren y Tori se habían hecho grandes amigas y compañeras en el mundo de la caza de criaturas no humanas. En muchas ocasiones, ambas chicas se habían visto envueltas en grandes problemas con las criaturas que cazaban en esos momentos.

Una bruja del siglo XVIII las había seguido hasta su pequeña guarida en Michigan, tanto Lauren como Tori no se habían percatado de ese detalle y Scarlett, la bruja del siglo XVIII, las tomó con la guardia baja provocando así la casi muerte de Lauren. Esa noche, Tori se había enfrentado sola a esa poderosa bruja mientras Lauren luchaba por su vida.

Muchas cosas cambiaron esa noche, Lauren y Tori se volvieron más unidas y prometieron no volver a bajar la guardia. Siempre mantener los sentidos alerta. Y esta noche es lo que hacían. Ambas se encontraban vigilantes y esperando cualquier golpe de esa criatura que rondaba el exterior de la pequeña casa.

—Sí, y es la quinta vez que lo preguntas, Tori. —La voz de Lauren rompió el silencio que se había generado de pronto. No había viento, ni truenos, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban por pocos segundos el exterior—. ¿Escuchas eso?

Tori achicó sus ojos prestando más atención a los ruidos, buscando eso que había escuchado Lauren. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido, una expresión de preocupación apareció de pronto en la castaña. Ella levantó sus ojos mirando a Lauren y como si todo se volviera en cámara lenta, algo rompió el cristal de la ventana seguido de un potente rugido.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Lauren cubriendo su rostro para que los pedazos de cristal no impactaran en él.

—¡Aléjate de la ventana, Lauren! —gritó Tori disparando su arma a la criatura que había entrado a la casa—. ¡Esto no funciona!

Lauren quedó un poco aturdida viendo la criatura que había entrado. Muchas veces había escuchado de él, su padre le había contado un par de historias cuando era pequeña pero jamás creyó en que realmente existiera. Considerando que ella era una de las mejores cazadoras, nunca imaginó encontrarse cara a cara con un Wendigo, no era para nada parecido a aquellas historias. El miedo se había apoderado de Lauren y le impedía moverse y ayudar a Tori quien intentaba a toda costa no dejarse agarrar por esa criatura.

Era grande, tres o cuatro metros, pelaje enmarañado y se podían apreciar unos grandes colmillos con los que devoraba a sus víctimas. Lauren sabía que debía hacer algo o su amiga iba a morir esa noche pero el miedo y terror la tenían paralizada. Escuchaba los jadeos y gemidos de Tori, veía como ella luchaba contra esa criatura desde el suelo pero Lauren no podía tomar control de su cuerpo y por ende, ayudar a su amiga.

—¡Lauren! —gritó Tori intentando con desesperación tomar su arma que estaba a poca distancia de su mano, pero entre más forcejeaba con la criatura, su pistola se aleja un poco más debido a los impulsos del cuerpo de esa criatura—. ¡Por favor Lauren, ayúdame! —Tori sentía cada vez más cerca al Wendigo, sabía que la barra de metal cedería en pocos minutos y las mandíbulas del Wendigo irían directo a su cuello adentrado sus colmillos en una limpia mordida.

Lauren se encontraba aterrada, esa criatura le había quitado el sueño de pequeña y ahora mismo, esa misma criatura iba a matar a su amiga si no hacía algo por detenerla.

—¡Maldita sea, Lauren! —Lauren parpadeó un par de veces saliendo del trance del cual había entrado.

Lauren tomó la escopeta que dejó caer después de que la ventana fuera rota. El primer disparo llegó dando a la espalda del Wendigo sin provocar daño alguno. Un disparo más surcó la habitación y esta vez, Lauren logró captar la atención del Wendigo, los ojos de la criatura eran completamente negros.

«¡Oh mierda!» Pensó Lauren volviendo a cargar la escopeta pero los dos cartuchos cayeron al suelo. Sus manos y piernas temblaban, su boca se había secado tras ver los ojos profundos del Wendigo.

La boca de Lauren se abrió al ver como la criatura se ponía de pie, «¡mierda! Estoy muerta, esa cosa me va a comer, estoy segura». Lauren retrocedió chocando contra la pared, esta vez Lauren había sucumbido al miedo, al terror de la situación. Ella tragó saliva al ver como el Wendigo se acercaba muy lento a ella. Era un depredador acechando a su presa, arrinconándola contra la pared sin poder escapar.

Lauren podía ver su muerte.

—¡Cúbrete! —gritó Tori quien traía un encendedor de mano y una lata con algún material inflamable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lauren se lanzó a su izquierda a la vez que Tori accionaba el aerosol y la llamarada iba directo al cuerpo del Wendigo arrancándole un profundo y desgarrador grito de dolor. El fuego había sido el arma contra el Wendigo, Tori lo sabía y siempre cargaba consigo un encendedor de mano.

Los alaridos de dolor de la criatura se lograban escuchar a gran distancia, muchos lo pasaban por alto e ignoraban aquellos alaridos pero dos chicas intercambiaban miradas en una habitación de algún hotel de la ciudad. Ellas sabían qué significaba aquello.

—Están cerca —pronunció una de las chicas mientras caminaba hacia la ventana de la habitación y miraba al exterior, ella no temía a los potentes truenos ni a la inmensidad de la noche.

—No me sorprende en absoluto —respondió la segunda chica jugando con una daga de plata, quizá pertenecía al siglo XVII, quizá mucho antes—. ¿Tienes miedo, Cabello?

La chica en cuestión dejó de ver al exterior para centrar su atención a la pelinegra sentada en una de las camas. Ambas miradas se volvieron a cruzar, una gris azulada y la otra de un café chocolate. Ambas potentes y penetrantes.

—Ja, ¿lo dices en serio, West? —respondió con burla la chica atravesando la habitación en pocos segundos y quedando de frente a la pelinegra—. Ellas no son rival para mí, morirían en tres segundos y eso no es divertido.

—Han terminado con cosas más impresionantes que tú, querida Camila, yo creo que sí son dignos rivales. —Camila rodó los ojos para después darse la vuelta y caminar hasta la cama que estaba al lado de la pelinegra.

—En todo caso, te tengo a ti como mi aliada, Jade. —Jade sonrió y dejó de mover la daga con la cual jugaba—. ¿Recuerdas el regalo que dejaste en Chicago? Uno más no estaría mal.

Ahora fue el turno de Jade para rodar sus ojos, aquel "regalo" que mencionaba Camila había sido una ocurrencia del momento para alejar a las cazadoras de la pista de ellas dos. Jade no había pensado que su regalo les iba a traer problemas a las chicas cazadoras a tal punto de casi matarlas pero eso habría sido el mejor regalo para Jade y Camila, así ellas no tendrían que estar atentas a cualquier movimiento de las cazadoras y claro, no tendrían que pagar los servicios de un tonto simplón.

—Dime Camila, ¿por qué tanto interés en querer muertas a las cazadoras? —preguntó de pronto Jade dejando la daga de lado y prestando toda la atención posible a Camila.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta inmediata de Camila, ella no quería hablar del tema, no quería revelar los motivos de su ansiado deseo pero nada era secreto para Jade, quien con sólo una mirada podía obtener toda información que quisiera. Sin embargo, Jade respetaba la privacidad de Camila, nunca la había obligado a nada y de ahí provenía el vínculo de confianza que habían generado las dos.

Camila desvió la mirada de Jade, ella sabía perfectamente que en algún momento tenía que contarle a Jade las razones de su deseo pero no sería esa noche, no diría nada por ahora.

—Una larga historia que pienso contarte después —murmuró Camila evitando ver a Jade—. ¿Qué sigue?

Jade retomó el juego de su daga, maniobraba la daga entre sus dedos sin provocarse daño alguno, a pesar de que la daga poseía un filo superior al de una Katana, no provocaba corte alguno. Jade sabía muchas cosas sobre Camila, se conocían de años. Camila fue la primera en dar el paso para el acercamiento entre las dos, un par de palabras bastó para que Jade diera con ella. No fue difícil, Camila conocía mucho sobre artes oscuras y sabía a quién recurrir para obtener información sobre las criaturas nocturnas o como Jade prefiere que la llamen, sobre ángeles caídos.

Al principio parecían ser enemigas, queriendo matarse entre las dos pero sin lograr conseguirlo, después de enfrentarse a una poderosa bruja y terminar con ella, su amistad se dio. Con el paso de los años, el vínculo entre ellas iba creciendo poco a poco, ahora nadie podía contra ellas.

—Cambiar el juego —respondió Jade lanzando la daga—. Nos convertimos en cazadoras y ellas se vuelven las presas. —Jade atrapó la daga en el aire pero esta simplemente desapareció, algo que hizo sonreír a la castaña.

Su plan era sencillo, poner una trampa a las cazadoras e ir tras ellas. El Wendigo había sido el inicio del plan, y, Jade y Camila estaban muy seguras de que su plan no fallaría, que no habían tomado todo a la ligera. No les asustaba el hecho que se enfrentaban a las cazadoras con más experiencia y por si fuera poco, las mejores. Jade sabía de las debilidades de cada una de las cazadoras, ella había acabado con un pequeño escuadrón de cazadoras, el mismo escuadrón al que había pertenecido Victoria Vega.

Jade iba tras ella.

Habían sido largas las noches de vigilar a la morena desde grandes distancias pues sabía que si se acercaba unos metros más, se delataría ante la morena y todo el plan se iría a la basura. Por eso prefería mirar de lejos, analizar cada detalle de Victoria, observar a detalle las acciones y el modo de combate de la cazadora. Jade tenía pensado usar el ataque de la morena en su contra, incluso usaría a la amiga de la morena.

La ojiverde parecía ser más analítica que la morena. Jade lo sabía, Camila lo sabía, Victoria era impulsiva en ocasiones y debido a eso, muchas ocasiones, resultaba gravemente herida.

Victoria no se detenía a pensar las cosas un sólo segundo más, si ella veía la oportunidad de atacar, lo hacía. Tomaba su arma y atacaba sin ponerse a pensar en alguna estrategia que les ayudara a terminar con el trabajo más pronto y sin daños. La ojiverde salvaba el trasero impulsivo de la morena, un regaño y una disculpa sucedían cada vez que se encontraban de caza.

Jade y Camila sabían utilizar los malos entendidos a su favor. Enfrentar a las cazadoras por separado era la victoria segura que enfrentarlas juntas.

Ese era el plan. Y su primera fase había comenzado esa noche de tormenta, en la pequeña casa donde se encontraban las cazadoras agotadas y mirando como el Wendigo se consumía.

—Lamento lo ocurrido —mencionó Lauren pasando su mano temblorosa por su nuca—. No sé qué pasó.

Tori miró a su amiga, sabía que el miedo se había apoderado de ella, Lauren podía mostrarse fuerte ante todos pero ella sabía que no era así. El Wendigo había sido difícil y aterrador, pero para Lauren haber tenido que ver cara a cara a la criatura que acabó con la vida de su padre, quien bien no fue el causante pero sí era perteneciente a la misma especie.

Ese había sido el terror de Lauren.

—Está bien, lo importante es que estamos bien y que esta cosa ya no hará más daño —señaló Tori estirando su mano para tomar la de Lauren—. Además, tú fuiste más carnaza que yo. —Una leve risa escapó de los labios gruesos de Lauren.

Las bromas no podían faltar entre las dos después de cada enfrentamiento. Era lo que, entre muchas cosas, las mantenía cuerdas y unidas. No era para menos que se enfrentaran a criaturas que para otros eran irreales, que parte de su vida se viera envuelta en peligros sobrenaturales al enfrentar a brujas locas, Wendigos, vampiros y demás cosas.

La mayoría pensarían que ellas estaban locas. Lo más lógico era guiarse por lo que la mayoría dijera y no en lo que algunos crean cierto.

—Luego de esto, ¿a dónde iremos? —preguntó de pronto Lauren mientras se incorporaba de la silla.

—Oí de una bruja ocasionando problemas en Kansas —respondió Tori con una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizá sea nuestra vieja amiga.

—Malditas brujas, las odio —se quejó la ojiverde tomando su mochila y la escopeta que había utilizado antes.

—Y ellas te aman —bromeó Tori acomodando su mochila en su hombro y ganándose una mirada seria por parte de la ojiverde—. ¡Sólo bromeo, mujer!

—No dirías lo mismo si ellas no estuvieran tras de ti —murmuró con molestia mientras caminaba hacia la salida—. Esta vez tú serás la carnaza.

Tori soltó una risa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, a pesar del ambiente lúgubre, las chicas se sentían bien y animadas después de casi morir. Ese era parte de su pequeño trabajo y no les molestaba en cumplirlo.

«Un paso más cerca para encontrarlas», pensó Tori subiendo a la camioneta Explorer negra. «Lauren me matará cuando lo sepa».


End file.
